Smiling Nations
by Emma-likes-dragons
Summary: Alton Towers, England, home to a brand new roller coaster, The Smiler. It has come to light that the purpose of this ride is much more than a simple roller coaster; it's the ultimate correction device for the Ministry of Joy. Once it was only used on people but now the Ministry have their eyes set on much bigger targets, whole nations and who is to know what will happen if they win
1. Prologue

The room was dark and the only light was green. It came from a computer which was buzzing loudly. A blond haired man sighed irritably and muttered, "Them again, not a moments peace to be had..." The man press a button on the screen, it changed to a image of a woman. A woman with a large smile on her face.

"Sorry to bother you again" her voice was happy and cold, "we just need to check that everything is going smoothly. This is one of our most important corrections after all." The blond man smirked and lowered his face, eyes hidden in darkness,

"Oh, Ava, there is nothing to worry about, the machine is being put to double power and as long as your formulas are correct the inoculation should take a bit to kick in."

The woman lost her smile, only for a second before saying, "You'll find them in the briefcase I had Kelman bring you. There is no doubt the formula is correct, it worked on you." She shifted uncomfortable before continuing, "Samuel will meet you once the joy has been felt, he will help you enter them into the database. He has got the code names."

"Your sending the pincushion?" The man laughed, leaning forward on his hands.

"Yes and I have told you before, Samuel is a valuable asset to our organisation stop saying he is a pincushion."

"Aww, your no fun today Ava! Fine, he can help." The man then lent back in his chair, considering his options, "The project is a go…"

Right then, you better hop too it!" Ava said looking at the blond man, concern in he eyes. She had seen the results of the test, this asset was no longer stable. By the time she looked up again his eyes had changed, no longer normal but a swirling mess of red, blue and white.

"Remember, Ava, to _**smile**_** always!**"


	2. Chapter 1

The entrance to Alton Towers was normally busy but today it was mobbed. It didn't help that there was a group of fifteen people arguing loudly to the side of a ticket booth. They were drawing a lot of attention, whether it was the arguing, the strange clothes they wore or the various accents they possessed. Nether the less, they were turning heads. The fifteen were so busy arguing they did even notice when the sixteenth member turned up.

"Hello" said the man, which made all the group tense and turn to face him, "I bet you are wondering why your here?"

"Yes, I certainly am," said one of the men, the one with the German accent, "this is not an appropriate place for a world meeting England"

"I know I said this was a world meeting but I think we have all been working too hard lately," said the man called England said, " I thought it would be nice to have a small break at this theme park"

With this statement, the countries broke into conversation "Man, England's theme parks suck!" The American man shouted.

"Oui, I agree. Angleterre's theme parks are nothing compared to mine." Two other nations nodded in agreent at the Frenchman's words. They were a large silver-haired man and a slightly shorter man with a pony tail. While those four were talking among themselves, another three where having a discussion, "This is highly unusual thing for England to do. I wonder what he means by it?" The German said. Next to him, the shortest in the group spoke, "Maybe it is just a gesture of kindness. I do agree with you though Germany..."

"Well if England says we should relax then let's relax!" exclaimed the third member. "When was the last time we let our hair down?"

"Ja, that is true Italy. "

Off to one side, a group of five were also chatting amongst themselves, "Hey, a theme park could be fun, what ya think Norge?"

"I think your annoying Anko... but I guess it does sound fun. Iceland, what about you?" asked the man with a nordic cross in his hair

"I have to agree with you and Denmark on that one Norway. What do you two think of it?" Iceland asked the other two men

"I think it is a wonderful idea, do you think Sve?" The smaller man said

"I think it be fun Fin"

"See Nor, even Sweden says it would be fun. Finland too." Shouted Denmark

"Yes, I heard Anko…" The five men then started arguing again.

As the groups noisily chatted about a day at the theme park, one hand was raised in the air at the back of the group. "Yo, England. Me and Spain were wondering why you brought us here" said the man with blood red eyes, a brown haired man nodded next to him.

"That's a good question Prussia. Well, it because a new rollercoaster has opened up here. It a record breaker with 14 inversions called The Smiler."

"Dude! That sounds awesome!" shouted the American man, loud enough for three standing round him to cover their ears.

"I thought you said you hated England's theme parks America..." Said the man with a ponytail.

"Don't say that now China, he is listening"

"I think it sounds fun..." Heads turned to see who said that. A man who look similar to America had spoken.

"Canada, I didn't know you liked roller coasters!" Shouted America again

England laughed before continuing, "I think everyone is going to enjoy this particular coaster. Come on, lets get going!" He clapped his hands together and began walking towards the gates.


End file.
